


All the Time In the World

by apinknightmare



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apinknightmare/pseuds/apinknightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity have a little talk about moving in together after they get back to Star(ling) City from their road trip o' love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Time In the World

Oliver parks in front of Felicity’s townhouse a little after midnight. When he makes it up to her front porch, her back is turned toward him as she pulls the door shut and slides her key into the lock.

“Felicity,” he says quietly, trying not to startle her. He fails.

“Oh my god!” She looks at him with wide eyes. Her chest is heaving as she places her hand over her heart. “You scared the hell out of me!”

“Hey.” Oliver takes a tentative step in her direction, until he’s close enough to cradle her face in his hands and kiss her sweetly. “It’s just me, it’s just me,” he whispers against her lips. She wraps her fingers around his wrists and pulls him closer for more, smiling against his mouth. “Where you headed?”

“To see you,” she admits, looking down at the ground like she has something to be ashamed of. “Which is ridiculous, right? It’s our first night back, and I just saw you a few hours ago. It’s not like I can’t sleep without you now. I can, it’s just…”

“You don’t want to.” Oliver knows the feeling. It’s what made him get dressed and come over here even though he has a perfectly comfortable bed at Thea’s.

She looks up, eyes shining, a small smile pulling at her lips. “Yeah.”

“Why do you think I’m here?”

Felicity twines her fingers through Oliver’s, pushes herself up on her tip toes, and presses a kiss on the underside of his jaw. She’s playing dirty; she knows what that spot does to him. Combine that with the fact that she’s wearing soft pink pajamas on her way over to see him and he’d do anything for her in this moment.

“You _love_ me, you really _missed_ me,” she replies, all sing song-y and cute.

He replies with another kiss, then reaches for her key. “C’mon,” he says, gently tugging her inside. Once he has locked up, he follows her into her bedroom. He’s only been in here once, the night before they left on their trip. The pillows on the bed look warm and inviting: he remembers that bed being comfortable, even though they didn’t do much sleeping that night.

Felicity walks over to the side of the bed that’s farthest from the door and pulls down the covers. When she starts unbuttoning her pajama top, Oliver’s heart starts beating a little faster. He’s always loved ripping her clothes off of her, but he likes watching her slip out of them at the end of the day, too. He likes the intimacy of it, the way she’s not afraid to show him her body. Oliver undresses, too, pulling his t-shirt off and holding it across the bed just as Felicity reaches for it.

Sometimes she sleeps in his shirt, sometimes she sleeps in nothing at all. Oliver can’t say he has a preference, just as long as her body is pressed up against his when he closes his eyes.

When he's stripped down to his briefs, Felicity crooks her finger at him. “C’mere. I’ve got something for you.”

Oliver follows her into her bathroom, where the vanity is cluttered with hair products and what seems like about 50 kinds of soaps. There, in the flowery cup right next to the sink, a toothbrush for him is angled next to hers. Oliver picks it up, and the two of them brush their teeth in Felicity’s cramped little bathroom. When Oliver playfully bumps his hip against hers, she bumps him right back, and they smile toothpaste-y smiles at each other in the mirror like a couple of lovesick idiots.

Which they are, he supposes.

He just…he loves her so much sometimes that he can’t breathe from the weight of it all. And now, five months after they decided to take this plunge together, he feels the very last piece of the puzzle slip perfectly into place. He’d been blissfully happy during their time away, but he always knew they’d have to come back eventually. There was a small, niggling part of him that wondered if they’d be able to make this work once they returned to the real world.

Now Oliver knows that they’re gonna be just fine.

Oliver sits on the edge of the bed as Felicity finishes up in the bathroom, doing whatever it is that she does that makes her skin smell good and feel so soft against his lips and fingertips. When she makes her way back into the room, he catches her wrist as she walks past. She comes to a stop, settling herself between his legs. Oliver traces the skin of her thighs right where the hem of his shirt lands, lifting it up, up, up over her hip, teasing himself with the slow reveal of skin. He leans in and presses a kiss right beneath her belly button, humming from the feeling of her nails gently scratching along his scalp.

“You know how much I love you,” he says. Statement of fact, no question about it.

“And I love you.” Felicity grins as she leans down for a kiss. It starts off innocently enough, then grows into soft, long licks. Oliver uses one hand to keep lifting the shirt higher, and the other slides around to grip her ass. He kisses his way along the curves of her body, the slopes of her breasts. He’s spurred on by the way she grips his hair as he takes her nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking before he gives it a gentle bite.

Felicity strips off the shirt, then peppers Oliver’s chest with kisses as she crooks her fingers inside the waistband of his briefs. He lifts up as she slides the fabric down his legs, leaving them in a pool on the floor. She uses his shoulders for leverage as she hikes her leg up and plants one knee next to his thigh, then the other. Oliver sucks a trail along Felicity’s collarbone, loving the way she feels straddled against him, her body warm and inviting right where he’s hard and aching for her.

He lets his head loll back as Felicity sinks down onto him, getting lost in the slick tightness of her, loving the hot trail of kisses she’s pressing along his neck. “This isn’t why I came over here,” he says, voice husky.

“Mmmm. Lucky you, then.”

He lets out a soft huff as she rides him, watching as his hand slides up the valley between her breasts, right over her heart. “Lucky, lucky me.”

“Oliver?”

“Felicity.”

“Stop talking and do that thing I like.”

 Oliver loves that she can make him laugh when he’s taking pleasure in the cradle of her body. He’s never had sex like he has with her: warm, loving, filthy and fun. He’ll do anything she asks him to, anything to keep this. So, he wraps his arm around her waist and quickly flips her onto her back.

Felicity squeals delightedly, and Oliver smiles against her neck as he thrusts into her. “Which thing?” he asks. Not to be smug, but he has quite the repertoire of things that she likes.

With one look at Felicity’s lust-heavy eyes, Oliver knows exactly what she wants. He shifts his weight onto one arm, then slides the other between them, circling her clit with his thumb. Felicity responds immediately, stretching her arms out to brace against the headboard. Her knees open wider, letting Oliver sink in deeper. She closes her eyes and lets out these tiny, breathy moans with every movement of his hips.

They’ve been together long enough that Oliver knows how to get a reaction out of Felicity: which spot he can lick, suck, or touch to make her fall apart. She’s so close right now, and he’s aching to come, so he flicks his thumb over her clit, and latches his mouth to the sensitive skin at the crook of her neck. Felicity lets out a quiet, strangled cry as her body stiffens, and her muscles flutter around him. Then she wraps him up tight and whispers dirty, delightful words in his ear as she pulls him over the edge into his orgasm.

After, they’re boneless and breathless and practically melting into each other. Oliver thinks he could fall asleep just like this, until Felicity kisses him and says, “I’m so tired,” with a quiet laugh.

Oliver understands. They’ve had a long day, and even longer ones are still to come. So, he pulls Felicity down under the covers until she’s tucked against him, her back pressed to his chest. She lays her head on his bicep and nestles her head beneath his chin. Their fingers tangle together where their hands rest against her belly.

They lie there together for a long time, but sleep doesn’t come. Oliver can tell she’s still awake; her thumb has been sweeping across his knuckle for the past few minutes. He can feel the unanswered questions between them like they take up actual space in this bed. They have a lot to figure out now that they’re home, but he thinks maybe they can settle one thing tonight.

“I think we should move in together.” “Do you think we should move in together?” They both blurt out at the same time.

Felicity shifts until she’s facing him, a mixture of surprise and happiness in her eyes. He gets it, he does. Some past version of Oliver Queen that he barely remembers was always running from commitment. But all those things that he ran from? He wants them with her. He wants to share a house key, a closet, and a bed. He wants to share his last name with her.

 _Baby steps, though_ , he thinks.

“What did you say?” she asks.

Oliver smiles, lifts his hand and brushes a curl off of her forehead. “I said that I think we should move in together.”

Felicity’s smile knocks all the breath out of him. “Yeah?”

“Definitely. As long as that’s what you want.” He won’t ever press her for more than she’s ready to give him, but he wants this. He wants this more than he can possibly say.

“That’s what I want. Definitely.”

Neither one of them can wipe the dopey smiles off their faces, so they kiss a little clumsily. Oliver tickles her, and she shouts out his name, sounding annoyed even though she moves in closer, rather than trying to get away.

“I cleared out drawers for you,” she admits.

“I never unpacked my bag.”

Felicity runs her hand along his still-sensitive skin, snaking it around the back of his neck so she can run her fingers through the hair at his nape. “I wanted to bring it up before we came home, but there was everything with Thea, and I wasn’t sure if you’d want to. I mean, we’ve been living together for five months, but maybe you’re sick of me, and-”

He cuts her off with a kiss. “I will never be sick of you.”

“I feel like there’s a ‘but’ in there,” she teases.

Oliver presses his lips together, then decides, what the hell? “I love you. I especially love you out of your underwear, but I don’t love your underwear scattered all over the floor.”

Felicity takes a second to look indignant. “Do I need to point out that a majority of the time you’re responsible for throwing them wherever it is that they land?”

Oliver laughs. “Fair enough. But you know that’s-”

“Okay!” Felicity playfully shoves him. “Hit the hamper, I got it.”

“Thank you.” Oliver presses a sweet kiss to the tip of her nose.

“You’re going to have to stop drinking directly out of the orange juice carton, and then leaving, like, three quarters of a sip left in there.”

“I don’t-”

“Three quarters of a sip! Half of which is probably-”

“Okay, I’ll use glasses from now on,” he replies. He’s so gone for this woman that he can’t even pretend to be offended when she rightfully calls him out on his bad behavior.

“You also have to learn how to put the toilet paper on the right way.”

Oliver furrows his brow. “Excuse me?” You take the empty roll off, and put a new one on. This is the first Oliver’s ever hearing about there being a ‘correct’ way to do it.

Felicity sighs. “The sheets go over, not under. This is non-negotiable.”

Oliver slides his arm around her waist, and kisses her hair. “I think I can do that.”

“And you have to make me pancakes on Sunday morning.”

Oliver laughs. “Done.”

“With the good maple syrup, not the crappy stuff.”

“Got it.”

“Oliver?”

“Yeah?”

“There will be more, you know. More stuff we need to negotiate,” she says tentatively.

“I know. But we’ll make it work.”

She holds him tighter. “Yeah,” she sighs. “We will. Are we gonna live here, or do we need to find another place? My lease is up at the end of-”

“Felicity,” he says affectionately. “Sleep. We have time to figure it out.”

He can feel her smile against his chest. “We have time now.”

“Yeah,” he says. They have all the time in the world.


End file.
